


Learn to Crawl (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [11]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Can you teach me how to fly?





	Learn to Crawl (vid)

**password: fly**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/learntocrawl.avi) (56MB, xvid)

Music: Black Lab

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1093954.html)

 

_You can laugh, you can feel fine_   
_You can dance with a little twist_   
_You turn your pretty red head, babe_   
_You forget that I exist_   
  
_Can you see yourself in my bed at night?_   
_Would you leave me at the side of the road?_   
_Would you walk right up to me?_   
_Would you talk to me?_   
  
_I'm already asking, I'm down on my knees_   
_I'm already begging, begging you please_   
  
_Can you teach me how to fly?_   
_Can you see I'm scared to die?_   
_And I've only just begun to learn to crawl_   
_Can you teach me how to fight?_   
_Can you keep me up all night?_   
_Can you be there on the ground if I should fall_   
_Fall for you_   
  
_I can feel it like the spider's sting_   
_Like a memory in my mouth_   
_I feel like the morning fell_   
_Like the bottom's fallen out_   
  
_I can see what's up there above it all_   
_Laying down in the valley below_   
_I can walk right up to you_   
_I can talk to you_   
  
_I'm already asking, I'm down on my knees_   
_I'm already begging, begging you please_   
  
_Can you teach me how to fly?_   
_Can you see I'm scared to die?_   
_And I've only just begun to learn to crawl_   
_Can you teach me how to fight?_   
_Can you keep me up all night?_   
_Can you be there on the ground if I should fall_   
_Fall for you_


End file.
